Tears of a God
by Xx9ZeroxX9
Summary: Gig always claims that he needs nobody else but himself, that he could care less if those around him died, but what happens if the person he knows best died? A tragedy intense enough to put him on his knees. Revya/Gig or RevyaXGig, whichever's better.


**Author's Note: This was an idea that popped into my head a while ago. It hasn't let me think about my other fic so I am posting this, hoping that I can think about my other fic. First one-shot/romance fic (don't really know about the romance part though) of Soul Nomad. You'll know where the parts are if you've played the game and you'll also know what's different. Oh yes one more thing, when Gig and Revya are talking to themselves (In-game it appears as a blue text everytime Gig talk's to either himself or to Revya in specific, without wanting anyone else to hear what he says), here in this story it'll appear in bold. Also Gig might be OOC, don't really know, that'll be up to you to decide.**

**Forgot this.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Soul Nomad. **

When Thuris was defeated, he spread a deadlier version of the Scarlet Iago, able to kill someone within minutes.  
"What is this mist?" asked Revya  
After thinking it over a mere moment "It's Scarlet Iago! It's the bacteria!" said Vitali  
"Oh no! Wh-wh-what do we do?" said Odie, the first one to start trembling and panicking over the situation  
"Everyone, drink your medicine, it should act as a vaccine for it" said Vitali. Everyone took out their medicine and opened them  
"Trish, didn't you give your's to Shauna?" asked Grunzford  
"Oh, don't worry about me uncie, I was able to get my hands on another dose" she said, trying to sound as her cheerful self as possible "Now everyone...eh...drink up"  
Everyone, except Revya who was wondering why Trish was acting weird, drank their medicine. Revya bottled up hers and hid one behind her back, clutching the cure in it.  
"*gulp* Yech, that's bitter" said Grunzford after he dranked the medicine, he then looked towards Trish "Trish, why haven't you dranked yours?" he asked, a little worried "Ah, that's right you don't like bitter medicine. Well then I guess, you'll just have to grit you teeth and-"  
"I'm sorry uncle, I lied, the one I gave to Shauna was the only one I had" she interrupted him  
Grunzford was beyond worried now "Trish! Why did you let me drink mine? You should have taken it!" he said almost yelling as he said it, but still trying to remain calm  
"I knew you would say that. That's why I lied" she looked towards everyone "I'm sorry everyone, I had a lot of fun being with you, guess I'm also a blockhead huh?"  
Revya was about to give her medicine over to Tricia, until they heard footsteps.  
"*Sigh* Only a rich spoiled girl like you would throw her life away like that" said the woman that walked towards the group  
Tricia gasped "Shauna!"  
"Here take this" said Shauna, she took out a bottle and handed it to Tricia  
"This is...!" Tricia looked at the bottle in her hand "You never drank it?"  
"No, I did" Shauna crossed her arms and closed one eye as she looked at Tricia with a one sided smile (A/N: Look at her in-game sprite when she's talking to Trish) "I went and got some more, just in case" she sighed "And as much as I hate to admit it, I owe you"  
"But...you stole this right?" Tricia still hadn't drank it, she just kept it in her hands  
"Don't worry about that, it was a gift" "I once met this oddly kind person. They sent me the medicine when they heard I had the disease" "I didn't need it anymore but, I thought it might come in handy, so I kept it" "First I thought of selling it out for a quick buck...but, well..." "Thanks to you and your stupid integrity, I felt bad for taking yours, so here I am paying off my debt"  
"An oddly kind person huh?" Trish let the thought go "Very well then, thank you" she drank the medicine "*gulp* Oh heavens! It is bitter!"  
"Good girl, you drank it all right?" asked Shauna, Trish nodded "Good, now just don't expect to ever see me again" she sounded a little sad as she said this and turned around and left, but taking only a couple steps away, she felt a sudden pain and fell on her knees  
"Shauna!" said Tricia as she headed towards her  
"Stay away" she commanded as she talked through the pain "I don't want you to see me like this...not again" she fell to the floor  
Revya and Tricia rushed over to her, and Tricia lifted her up a bit from the floor. Then they noticed something on Shauna's arm  
"Those red spots on her arm" said Revya  
"You...You never drank it did you?" asked a worried Tricia "Why didn't you just take it?" she yelled  
"Heh, still as gullible as ever I see" said Shauna, still holding on to her one-sided smile "You really though some randomly kind stranger would just give me the cure?" she still had her cold attitude "These past 15 years I've lived from taking...and being taken. My golden rule was 'take whatever you want'. But you...without even thinking twice...gave me your dose, which who knows how much it costs" "At first I thought you were mocking me, how could this clueless girl offer me charity. But I took it...'cause survival was more important to me than anything. That's what ran through my head as you stood before me with the cure" she coughed "But afterward, I stood there holding it...and I couldn't drink it, thinking it was a waste for someone like me to have that medicine" she coughed again "I must have been delirious, always stealing whatever I wanted never thinking of anyone. And then..." she laughed "It's almost funny when you think about it" she kept laughing "Come one you can laugh its ok, see? Haha-agh!" she coughed again  
Revya took out her medicine and held it to Shauna's lips "Drink" was all she said before she lifted the bottle and the medicine running into Shauna's mouth. They both waited and watched, for something to happen. Nothing happened, the medicine didn't work, and the disease wasn't showing any signs of disappearing like it did before with the Nereids.  
"Why isn't it working?" asked Revya, who threw the bottle away, hearing it crack after hitting the floor. Tricia had looked over at Revya who had an angry and sad look on her face, but she quickly looked over at Shauna after hearing her cough again.  
"Shauna!" she said, holding back tears for a reason she didn't know  
"That hairpin...you still have it..." Shauna took a look at it then back to Trish "It's funny...that's just some cheap trinket...I bought at a carnival"  
Tricia was surprised and so was Revya, though not as much as Trish, she was on the verge of crying "What did you say?" she yelled  
"Hey...could you...just once... could you call me...sister?" asked Shauna trying to hold on the little bit of time she had in this world  
"What?" Tricia thought she heard wrong "S-sister?"  
"Hehe...has such a nice...ring to it" Shauna cracked a smile, a true smile she thought she lost many years ago "My baby sister...all grown up...so big and strong" "But that hairpin...it's not something...a girl your age...should be wearing" "Don't worry your big sister...will find you something...much, much nicer..." "I'll pay for it of course...honest..." her voice was drifting off and her eyes began to close "It'll be...a...p-perfect match...Tricia" her breathing stopped, her eyelids shut together and her head slumped back."..."  
"Shauna...?" she called out "Shauna!" she called out again and still nothing  
Revya stood up, walked back to the group and told them that she needs some time alone. Everyone nodded and followed Revya back to camp. Grunzford and Levin, both took one last look at Tricia, both wondering if she's ok, and they nodded to each other and headed towards the campsite. Tricia, still holding Shauna's lifeless body, had too many thoughts running through her head to think straight "I-impossible..." her tears dropped "S-sister...?" she continued shedding tears and thinking of everything that happened

It was night and everyone was sleeping in their tents. 1 hour after they had all left, Tricia had come back. They all ate together but it was very silent. No one had spoken a word, throughout the whole meal and after everyone was done eating and everything was cleaned up, the only words spoken were "Good night". Everyone was asleep, except for a certain redhead.  
She looked at her hand and could faintly see a red spot "Now what am I gonna do?" "I can't just ask Cristophe for another one, he's already helped us out so much" "I guess I could ask-"  
**"Me?" spoke Gig as he interrupted her trail of thoughts  
"I forgot you could read my thoughts"  
"Only when you don't really keep an eye on what you think"  
"Then, can you?"  
"Can I what?"  
"Are you able to keep the disease only in my body so I don't infect the others?"  
"Why should I? There all just annoying, if it were me I would have ditched them all a long time ago"  
"Yeah but, it's thanks to them that we've gotten so far. We've already defeated two World Eaters and the last one is sealed in Orviska so it's not going anywhere. So can you?"  
"If I do that, not only will the disease not spread to them, but it'll spread faster throughout your body"  
"Am I sensing a little bit of worry for my safety in your voice?"  
"S-Shut up!"  
"Gig, I already thought about that possibility"  
"Hnrg...so you still want to go through with it huh?"  
"Yes, and I'm sure you can keep the disease from spreading throughout my body, at least as fast as it should, until we finally end all this" "I'll more than likely be dead by that time too"  
"Well then I guess I better help, and not because I like you or anything, its because I don't want that disease to kill you, while your still in this body, 'cause then I'm going to die with you and I wont get my body"  
"Thanks Gig"  
"What's with you today anyway?"  
"Nothing, just never thought that you'd care so much" she giggled  
"I FREAGIN TOLD YOU IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"  
"Good night Gig" and with that she fell asleep  
"Good God, first she makes that stupid decision, to give away our medicine to a corpse, then asks me for help and when I agree to she says it's 'cause I care" "Hmm, but for a stupid human she's kinda..." "OH GOD WHAT AM I THINKING!" "Nononononono, bad Gig, bad, don't think those kinds of things with the kid here, she's my soulmate, nothing more nothing less only soulmate, just soulmate and frie-" if Gig had hands he would have already knocked himself out "OH, SON OF A!"**

Throughout the whole journey, Revya's disease kept spreading further and further. She had covered up her right arm with bandages, telling everyone that she just hurt her arm training and needed to heal it, even when Vitali asked as to why she didn't ask him to heal it; she said that it was ok and that it would heal by itself. Days passed and she had to wear a cloak so the red spots that were appearing on her back wouldn't show, saying to everyone that she was feeling a bit cold these days. Each day her condition worsened but she kept going no matter what.

Time skip: Battle against Drazil

The battle against Drazil had taken its toll on Revya, Danette and Layna. They were able to defeat Drazil but he stood before them again like if nothing happened to him. The three of them couldn't do much else against him at this point. Drazil started forming a small orb in his hand and hurled it towards Layna, effectively, knocking her out cold.

"Lady Layna!" yelled Danette, she rushed over towards her.

"Danette…is she?" asked a concern Revya

Danette shook her head "No, she's just out cold"

Revya nodded ok, and turned her attention over to Drazil. He sent another orb of energy towards them. Revya blocked it with the onyx blade and sent the orb in a different direction, striking the ceiling.

"DEMON FORCE!" Revya jumped up and the onyx blade glowed forming a huge glowing blade of energy. She swung it downwards towards Drazil. He only scoffed at the attack and blocked it with one hand. The whole attack canceled, and Drazil sent another orb to Revya as she came down. Revya blocked the attack, but the orb blew up in her face, and she crashed down to the floor.

Revya tried to stand up and keep herself up, but she would just wobble a bit and fall to the floor. She tried it three times and two times she fell. On the last one she was able to keep herself standing by using the onyx blade for support. She saw something pass next to her and when she looked at Drazil she saw Danette rushing to him.

"Danette, wait!" yelled Revya trying to stop her friend but failed, since Danette kept running to Drazil.

"Take this!" Danette jumped up and charged her blades with energy. They glowed green and Danette impaled Drazil in the head with them. She then ran upwards on his face, and kept slashing him through with her blades. She finished with a downwards slash on his face one more time and then jumped back a bit. "What do ya say to that huh?" she smirked

"Pathetic" said Drazil, his "wounds", if you can even call them that, healed like nothing.

"What the!" Danette was surprised

Drazil shot a ball of energy at Danette . She got ready to evade but it blew up the moment she jumped to evade it and she got thrown back next to Layna. All the while Revya couldn't do anything but stare at what was happening. Revya took the onyx blade and aimed it towards Drazil. She charged a small amount of energy in front of the blade forming a small dark orb; she pulled the blade back and struck the orb sending it towards Drazil. He smacked the attack with the back of his hand. He then sent another orb of energy towards her. Revya blocked it with the onyx blade, but, just like the other two, this one also blew up on her face, kicking up a pile of dust in the air. Layna woke up and saw Danette next to her. She grabbed Danette by the shoulder and rocked her so she would wake up, which she did.

"Ugh…what happened?" asked Danette, clutching her head up with one hand as she sat up.

They both looked forward and saw a small cloud of smoke. It dissipitated and they gasped when they saw Revya on a small crater.

"Revya!" yelled Layna and they both got up and ran to her.

Revya woke up and she grabbed the onyx blade in front of her and again used it for support, but her body was twitching with pain and she fell on her knees, clutching onto the blade with the little strength she had left, so she wouldn't fall to the floor. She looked back and saw a shocked expression on both of Layna's and Danette's faces. She wondered what it was until she noticed that she had lost her cloak. She immediately knew what they were so shocked about.

"R-Re-Revya…what…what is this?" asked Danette

"I was infected with the disease when we fought Thuris"

"But then…why…why didn't you tell us?" she asked again

"I didn't want any of you to worry" "We already had too much to do, to worry over something like this"

"How come none of us were infected?"

"I asked Gig to stop it"

Revya looked forward at Drazil. He just looked down at them like an animal watching their prey. Revya looked back at Danette and Layna and saw how beat up and exhausted they were. She looked down and thought about what to do next. All of them attacked in a group before and they thought they beat him but he got back up. They attacked alone and it did nothing to him. Everything looked bleak for them, nothing they tried worked. And only one idea popped into Revya's mind, an idea that would spell doom for her.

"…Gig…take my body"

"What!" yelled Danette

"Revya what are you…!" Layna was also shocked

"Kid…you know what that means don't you?" asked Gig, the others didn't notice but Revya sensed he was also a bit worried

Revya looked back to Layna and Danette, both had shocked faces only Danette was more shocked. Revya was starting to feel the sadness and pain coming from Danette, her best friend, practically sister, Revya herself was feeling more saddened knowing this was the only way to defeat Drazil.

"Yes Gig…I do know what that means"

"And you still want to go through with it?"

"Gig…there's no other way"

"*sighs*…kid…"

"But…but…Revya, please don't, there's got to be some other way!" said Danette

"I'm sorry Danette" Revya used the blade to stand up. She stood up, grabbed the blade by the sides and threw it to Layna.

Layna caught it and looked at it for a moment feeling her and Revya's father, Median, his power and his soul inside the weapon. The blade felt normal for her too. She could feel its energy in it.

"Layna…you know what to do don't you?" asked Revya

"Yes…I do know" Layna held the blade by the hilt with both hands and aimed it directly at Revya.

"Danette, please break the seal on the blade" said Layna, with a hesitant and also sad voice

"I…I can't…I won't I-"

"Danette!" yelled Revya "Please Danette, you know this is the only way, please"

Danette looked at Revya directly at her eyes. She could see the pain Revya was in and the sadness in them.

"I…ok…" Danette turned to the blade in Layna's hand "Dad, please it's ok, your role is done, you can finally rest now, oh and say hello to mom for me…ok?"

The blade glowed red for a few seconds and then the crimson tear came out. It gave one last radiant red glow before shattering. Revya spread her arms to the side and looked at Layna.

"**Gig…would you do one last thing for me?" asked Revya**

"**What is it?" **

"**Please…could you…stop that man from destroying their world?"**

"**That's something I would have done even if you hadn't asked me"**

**She giggled internally a bit "Thank you…Gig and goodbye"**

"NOW!" yelled Revya

Layna concentrated and formed a black ball of energy in front of the blade's tip. She retracted the blade back and her hands started shaking. Layna looked at Danette and Revya one more time and knew that it wasn't possible to change their minds now. She took one deep breath and launched the energy sphere towards Revya. Revya felt a surge of pain run through her body when the energy hit her body. She clutched her heart and screamed in pain. Her eyes turned red like Gig's and she screamed one more time as she was consumed by black and red flames. Layna and Danette couldn't bear to watch this but it was already too late. The flames were thrown aside as Gig's hand swallowed it all. Wings stretched back, forming energy in one hand, Gig was finally reborn.

"Finally, I'm back in my body" even though he was happy something didn't feel right in him, a lingering feeling that he didn't comprehend.

"Hmmm, so Gig, you have your body back" said Drazil "Then Gig how fast do you want to die?"

"Heheh, the only one that's gonna die today" He summoned his scythe and dashed towards him "IS YOU!"

Drazil summoned up energy in the sphere he had in front of him and fired a big laser directed fully towards Gig. Gig blocked it with his wings and scythe but he was caught off guard and Drazil punched him to the floor. Gig recovered in mid-air and kicked off to evade Drazil as he came crashing down upon Gig. Gig flew around Drazil and sent orbs of energy towards Drazil striking at different parts of him. Drazil, annoyed at this, released a shockwave that stopped Gig momentarily and knocked Layna and Danette to the floor as they watched. Drazil used this opportunity to send a sphere of energy at Gig, which hit. Gig recovered from the blast and charged energy into his fist and slammed it down upon Drazil's face.

"What Gig, is that all the strength you can muster?" asked Drazil, not really caring one bit for an answer

"What!" Gig was surprised as Drazil grabbed his arm and he slammed him to the floor multiple times.

Drazil held Gig right in front of the sphere he had and charged energy into it. Gig knew what was coming and tried to break free from Drazil's iron grip. He kept trying and trying but it was too late. Drazil unleashed the laser attack right onto Gig's face. The laser covered Gig's body completely as it kept going. The attack finally ended and Gig was still being held by Drazil. He slammed Gig onto the floor one more time and flew up, sending one more orb at Gig. The orb impacted and blew up, a dust cloud formed from the attack. Layna and Danette were shocked and horrified at the sight of the mighty Gig being tossed around like a rag doll. There last hope of winning wasn't even putting up a challenge against Drazil. Now it really seemed like the end was near.

"No…no…this can't be happening…" whispered a distraught Danette as she watched Gig's limp form in the crater that was formed

"Gig…c'mon Gig, wake up, what happened to all that talk about being the best" said Layna, she was feeling worser than Danette, as she fought and got killed by Gig, she already knows what Gig's capable of, and if he can't do anything to Drazil then all hope is lost.

Gig slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't open them completely out of how weak he was and tried standing up. His body was twitching all over him. His wings had cracks around them, they kept spreading and spreading. Gig stood up and summoned his scythe again with what little energy he had left and started walking towards Drazil who was merely looking at, what he called, a "pathetic excuse for a Master of Death". He couldn't even lift his scythe up above more than two inches of the ground before it fell back down. Gig kept walking but only managed to get two feet away from the crater he once was and he fell forward, but he brought his scythe forward and held onto it for support as he looked at Drazil with a killing intent.

"Oh Gig" Drazil started "If you wanted me to end your life sooner you could have just said so instead of acting like the noble hero you are not"

"I'm…not…any…noble hero…I'm not a hero…I'm Gig…always have been….always will be"

"*sighs* no use talking to the dead now is there" he charged his laser "Goodbye Gig, you will surely not be missed" he aimed it directly at Gig

"No…no…It can't end like this…I...finally got my body back…I promised the kid…I would…kill this bastard…I can't die now!"

"Forma lleya, lisami"

A voice was heard and everyone looked everywhere to see what it was.

"Fascineya, sephami" there it was again

Drazil himself stopped his attack, and searched himself for the place it was coming from.

"Ferme ello anyarei" Everyone looked towards Gig and saw Revya, eyes closed, hands joined together in the form of a prayer, standing there in front of him, only she was see through like a spirit. Even Drazil had no idea what was going on.

"Sopha neya mi" she was singing. Danette was the first one to notice what it was she was singing.

"That's…her lullaby" she said

"Lullaby?" Layna was confused

"Yeah, she used to sing it to me when we were little, right before going to bed; it always helped me sleep better for some reason"

Revya kept singing the song and slowly, Gig was sensing that his energy was returning bit by bit. Suddenly the room echoed her song, reaching throughout the world of Drazil. All the Drazilians stopped what they were doing and looked towards the temple where the song was coming from. They were all looking at the temple, even the guard Drazilians had left the temple and joined the others in looking towards the song's direction. Suddenly one drazilian started singing, a male, then another; a female, another, a male guard, and another, a female guard, then more and more Drazilians started joining on the song. The song kept going, now all the Drazilians were helping, they all raised a hand towards the temple directions as they kept singing. Inside the temple, the song could be heard loud and clear. Drazil looked towards Revya and Gig and saw Gig slowly standing up, his wounds now healing at a faster rate, his power rising from what it was before. Drazil saw this and charged the laser and fired it towards the two. The laser kept going straight at them, but it was blocked by a barrier, sending the laser in all 8 directions. Drazil kept the laser focused on them but the barrier kept holding up strong. Sensing this was futile he stopped and looked up and gasped at the sight above. The drazilians had sent their energy towards the temple. The energy fused together and formed a huge ball of energy right above the temple, which is what shocked Drazil. The ball shot a beam which enveloped Gig in its light. The song kept going while the beam intensified. The Drazilians outside slowly began to collapse, until all of them were on the floor unconscious. Back inside the temple the ball of energy was slowly disappeared as Revya kept the song flowing, until it ended. Revya's spirit disappeared from sight and the light around Gig also disappeared, leaving behind a fully restored and more powerful Gig. He had his hands in his pockets as he eyed Drazil with a look that would take away the courage of any person that would gaze upon it.

"DRAZIL!" yelled Gig "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Hah" he scoffed at this "I would like to see you try!" he shot another sphere at Gig.

Gig jumped out of the way and flew up. Drazil charged and fired his laser attack at Gig and he evaded the attack with ease. Drazil shot millions of lasers, all aimed at Gig, and he breezed through each of them like nothing. Gig shot an orb towards Drazil and he raised his hand to stop the attack, but the orb grew in size and power as it traveled down towards Drazil. He sensing this used both hands to block the attack. It worked but Gig appeared behind him and kicked him to the other side of the arena. Before Drazil had any time to recover Gig dashed behind him and kicked him upwards. He then appeared above Drazil and hammer kicked him to the floor.

"_What power!" he thought as he got up from the floor. _

Gig sent another orb and it hit Drazil square in the face, blowing up as a result and causing even more damage to him. Drazil was shocked as he got up again. He dashed towards Gig and reared his fist back. He aimed at Gig's face and felt it connect, just not with what he expected. Gig had blocked the attack with one hand and threw him back. They both dashed towards each other and engaged in a battle of speed. They were too fast for Layna and Danette to get a clear view of where they were. They could only see them for a split second everytime their attacks collided. The battle ended when they both aimed a charged fist at each other. Drazil missed the attack and got hit in the face which threw him back to the floor. Gig started unleashing blast after blast of energy towards Drazil. He didn't stop at all; he just kept attacking without any ounce of mercy in him. A minute later Gig stopped the attack to see if Drazil was still there, which he was. Gig viewed him from up above; eyes glowing red and you could feel the killing intent in his eyes. **(A/N: For those of you wanting a better explanation here it is. If you have the box art of the game, then picture that look on Gig's face only without the smile on his face.)**

Gig saw Drazil slowly standing up, his body covered in bruises. Drazil summoned up energy and started shooting orb after orb towards Gig. Gig sent his own, all of them colliding and blowing up, before any hit the people shooting them. Drazil flew and dashed towards Gig. Now he was attacking recklessly like a mindless beast. Gig kept evading his attacks and hammer summoned his scythe. He swinged it and caused a nasty gash across Drazil's chest. He clutched his wound and Gig dashed all around him, slicing him across his body. Gig finished the attack by slamming his fist down upon Drazil's face sending him again to the floor, this time harder than any other. Drazil was getting up from the floor, and when the dust cleared he saw Gig a few ways away charging energy into his scythe. Drazil did the same by charging energy into the sphere in front of him. They both reached their peak. Drazil fired the moment Gig dashed to him, scythe readied behind him. Gig sliced the laser with his scythe and kept going forward, not stopping at all. Drazil's attack was cancelled and readied his scythe one more time, and sliced Drazil in half as he passed behind him. The attack was so fast that a second later, Drazil's upper half and lower half were going to fall in different directions. Gig absorbed the energy he charged into his scythe before and sent a massive laser at him. The laser consumed Drazil completely as he yelled out in pain. The laser subsided and nothing, except maybe particles, remained of Drazil. Layna and Danette were speechless as Gig dealt that final blow; fear coursing through their bodies of what might Gig do to them, now that he got his body back. Gig floated down to them that look still plastered onto his face. The two of them stood back up and kept watching Gig to see what he would do. Gig put his hands into his pockets and walked passed them towards the entrance/exit of the temple. They both looked at each other than back at Gig.

Gig didn't even turn around to look at them and with a tone that seemed different for him he spoke "You coming or what?" he then kept walking

Layna and Danette looked at each other one more time and then decided it best to follow for now. The three of them reached the exit of the temple and walked down the stairs toward the city. Layna and Danette watched the Drazilians on the floor wondering what happened. Then the Drazilians woke up and stood back up, but then the Drazilians, Layna and Danette gasped at what they were seeing. All the Drazilians were different now, different faces, different heights and their clothes also changed. The Drazilians were shocked at spooked but then one Drazilian, a little boy, started cheering. The Drazilians looked towards the boy and also cheered with him. Layna and Danette then saw Gig who was still walking away. They wondered what was wrong with him. This was a side of Gig they hadn't heard before. Something was bothering him and Layna and Danette assumed it had something to do with Revya, but they quickly shook the thought since they thought it was un-Gig like for him to worry about her, but the feeling of it still lingered in them.

"Hey uhhh Gig" called out Layna a little fear was shown in her voice

Gig stopped walking and listened yet he still didn't turn around. "What?" he asked

"Where are we going?" she asked

Gig didn't answer immediately like he would usually did. Instead he thought about it and then answered. "Back to your world of course, where else?"

Layna asked one more thing "Are…going to destroy it?"

"If I was going to, would you stop me?"

Layna didn't answer, knowing she wouldn't stand a chance against Gig now. Danette herself didn't know what do now that Revya was gone.

"C'mon lets go, everybody's wating, wouldn't want to keep them waiting any longer" Gig then kept walking away towards the portal.

"Hey uhh Layna, do you want to come with us for a while?" asked Danette knowing Layna's distress

"Is it really ok?" she asked

"Yes, and I'm sure everyone would like to meet the real Lady Layna" Danette grabbed her by the arm and ran after Gig

As they got closer to the portal every Drazilian were thanking them, for reasons they didn't understand, but they all had the same feeling, like if they were trapped in a prison and now they're finally free. The Drazilians wanted Layna to stay, she being the only one that was always here for 200 years not even aging an inch. Layna promised them she would come back and help everyone, but for now she was going to enjoy some "free time". They made it to the portal and after saying her goodbyes Danette was the first one to enter followed by Layna, Gig on the other hand didn't want to go just yet. On the other side of the portal, Odie, Endorph, Tricia, Grunzford and Vitali were all waiting for them. They had set up camp and wished for their safe return. It was 1:00 p.m. when they saw the portal opening once more, and Danette coming out of it.

"Danette!" they all yelled and ran up to her, squeezing her in a group hug.

"Danette it's great to know you're safe" said Vitali after the group let Danette breath a bit

"You being back means you saved our world, good job" said Endorph giving her a thumbs up

At that moment Layna came from out of the portal clutching the onyx blade behind her, so they wouldn't know. They all looked at her and Layna dropped her head a bit, feeling a bit out of place until Danette came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder smiling at her, Layna smiled back.

"Everyone, this here is Lady Layna"

Everyone was confused, speechless and shocked at what she said. Endorph was the first to speak everyone's thoughts.

"Danette…what do you mean that this is Lady Layna?"

"Yeah wasn't Layna alive 200 years ago?" asked Tricia

"Yeah, well about that" Layna scratched the back of her head "I'm actually a…well...I'm a uhhh…a world eater…"

Everyone had wide eyes at this.

"What do you mean you're a World Eater?" asked Vitali

"You see, world eaters are actually souls that get transferred between this world and Drazil. I lived here 200 years ago, but after I got killed by Gig I was sent to Drazil and got turned into a world eater" Layna fell her sadness get stronger "Just like…your late friend"

Everyone didn't understand what she meant, and looked towards Danette for answers but saw her head was looking at the floor, holding back tears. That's when Odie asked something he noticed.

"Where's Revya?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it Odie, where IS Revya?" asked Tricia

"Hmm, I honestly thought she was gonna be the first one to come out, what happened?" asked Endorph

Grunzford looked at Layna and Danette faces and saw a very sad expression in them.

"Sepp girl, is there something you aren't telling us?"

Vitali felt like he already knew what happened but didn't want to jump to conclusions

"Danette, Lady Layna, what DID happen in there and where is she?"

Layna looked over to Danette who sadly nodded at her, she understood what it meant and from behind she took out and showed everyone Revya's onyx blade. Everyone gasped at this and felt something tugging at their hearts.

"She…she's…" Layna hesitantly looked at everyone "She's…gone"

Before anyone could say anything else, two hands shot out and grabbed Danette and Layna by their shoulders. The person pulled himself out of the gate to reveal Gig, who still had his emotionless look. They all held their breaths wondering if this was who they all thought it was. He flew up, looked down at everyone and dashed away from that place, his destination a place he and Revya found when they stayed with Valgogh.

Vitali was the first to get out of the initial shock and he turned towards Layna and Danette "Was that?"

"Yes" was the only thing Layna said as she hanged her head down, not wanting to make eye contact with them at the moment or rather not being able too.

"Then…Revya is really…" Odie said

Danette started sobbing and Grunzford pulled her in for a hug, not being able to do anything to comfort her except this. Tears kept trickling down her eyes as she continued to sob.

"Why?" was all she could get out

Grunzford didn't know what to say, so he kept quiet and continued to hold her in a hug like a parent would to a child.

Gig made it to the forest a mile away from Vangogh's village. He walked inside and kept going. After an hour of walking he made it to the cave. He entered it and emerged on the other side. A beautiful lake surrounded by different plants on the edge was there with a clear view of the sky. Gig walked towards it and sat down near its edge. He looked at his reflection in the water. He cursed himself and spread the water so he wouldn't see his face. He finally calmed down after a while and breathed deeply in. He remembered the time where they found this, him and Revya, alone.

**Flashback**

**Revya was sitting near the edge of the water staring at the crystal clear water.**

"**Hey Gig"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**What will you do if I give you my body?"**

"**Oh god, haven't you asked me that question a million times already?" he sighed "Like I told you I would…destroy this world, just like 200 years ago"**

**She giggled a little "Kind off a stupid question huh?"**

"**Extremely" **

**Revya took of her arm bandages, as she had left her cloak at the house. She sighed as she saw that her arm was covered with red spots. She looked towards the lake and took of her sandals and her armor. She then walked into the lake and swam to the middle. She looked up at the sky and let herself floating in the middle of it, enjoying the serene feeling the lake brought. **

"**Doesn't this feel great Gig?"**

"**I-I guess it feels…nice"**

"**Hmmm, you know Gig, if I didn't know any better, id say you've…mellowed down from the person you were before"**

"**HEY, I TAKE THAT AS AN INSULT YOU KNOW, A VERY BIG ONE AT THAT!"**

"**Sorry, I didn't think it would hurt so much" she laughed**

"**Why you little-"**

**Revya looked up at the sky and saw it was turning a bit brighter, she then realized it was almost morning. She swam back to shore and as she strapped her armor back on she asked Gig a question.**

"**Gig"**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Have you ever uhhh felt uhmmm"**

"**What spit it out already!"**

"**Have you ever felt happy about anything or sad?" this wasn't the question she was gonna ask but she felt the actual one would have been awkward.**

"**Well, if by happy you mean when I almost destroyed the world 200 years ago and sad every time the stupid cow eats MY hotpods then, yes I have felt happy and sad"**

"**What about…love?"**

"**For hotpods right?" he asked, the clueless man he kinda was**

**She sadly sighed but thought nothing of yet, I mean this is Gig were talking about "Yes Gig, for hotpods"**

"**Then yes I love hotpods"**

**She finished strapping her armor and sandals back on, covering her arm back with her bandages and walked away, taking one last quick look at the lake.**

**End of flashback**

Gig sat there thinking what she meant by those questions

"What was she talking about?" He kept his gaze over the lake.

Then he heard someone coming. He turned around to look at whom it was and saw Revya there, only he could see right through her. Revya walked and sat right next to Gig, the place she sat down the first time they came here. Then she spoke.

"Hey Gig?" she said

He was about to respond but then he heard someone else respond.

"Yeah?"

Gig didn't see anyone else there besides them and then he realized that the voice was his.

"What will you do if I give you my body?"

Gig then realized this was the memory of this place when he and Revya came here the first time. He kept listening intently on the conversation. He kept his gaze on Revya, even when she went into the lake. When Revya came out and asked those questions, the real Gig kept thinking about what she meant. When Revya left, Gig return to gazing back at the lake, still thinking what she meant and why he was feeling weird. Again, Gig heard someone coming but, thinking it would be the same thing; he paid it no heed and didn't bother to look back. Revya walked and sat next to him, like in the memory but minutes passed and she hadn't spoken. Silence was killing him, so he decided to look at her and was surprised when he saw her looking in his direction. Gig turned to look at whatever it could be she was seeing and only saw plants, trees and nothing more. He looked back and noticed that it was him she was looking at.

"Hey Gig?" she asked a smile on her face

He hesitated but answered anyway "Yeah?"

"Have you ever felt love?"

Gig was taken aback by the question, and then it hit him. All those questions she asked that day involved this.

"Because, I sure have Gig and I still do, I love someone who might not love me back but I don't care, I love him" tears streamed down her face "Now I can leave without any regrets, except…not telling that person I love him" Gig raised his hand to wipe away her tears, but his hand went right through her. His hand was shaking; he felt something in his chest, something painful, worse than what Drazil did to him. Her tears kept dripping, how he wanted to wipe her tears away because of a new feeling, he's never, as Gig, experienced before. Revya stood up and walked towards the lake, but she was walking on top of the lake. Gig immediately stood up and kept looking at her, mouth slightly opened and eyes wide. She stopped before reaching the middle, were the water was still a bit shallow.

She turned around to look at him, tears streaming down her face. "Or maybe…I already have" her body started disappearing in front of him, he ran to her, water slowing him down.

"Kid wait!" he yelled as he got closer

She waved goodbye "Good bye, Gig" she completely disappeared from Gig's sight the moment he touched her, only little balls of light floating away remained.

Gig looked at the floating balls seeing them disappear too. "…Kid…" he felt something on his cheek. He raised a hand to wipe it off and when he looked at his hand, he saw it was wet, but not because of the lake. He felt it again on his other cheek; he did the same thing and was again surprised at this. They were tears; tears were streaming down Gig's face.

"T-tears?" he was still shocked at what was happening "Why…why am I crying…I'm Gig…I don't cry…a Master of Death…doesn't cry…so why…why am I…" he felt the feelings inside him becoming overwhelmingly powerful, and he let them loose, shouting them towards the heavens.

"ASTER!" he yelled "YOU, YOU KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN" "YOU WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN, WHY?" "WHY, DID YOU?" "BRING HER BACK, BRING THE KID BACK, YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY"

"_Kid…" he thought letting his feelings finally out_

"BRING HER BACK, BRING REVYA BACK, BRING HER BACK!" "I WANT YOU TO BRING HER BACK" "HAEPHNESS, PLEASE BRING HER BACK, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, TURN ME HUMAN, TURN ME INTO A SOUL AGAIN, I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT YOU TO BRING HER BACK, TAKE ME THEN BUT NOT HER, SHE HAS TOO MANY PEOPLE CRYING OVER HER FOR YOU TO TAKE HER!"

When he saw no response, he felt his heart slowly break apart, his tears streaming harder down his face, his voice dropping considerably "Why…why did you have to take her away?" "She gave up her soul to save both worlds" "Why…did you take her?"

Gig, fell on his knees on the lake and held himself up with his hands, crying into the lake, and finally admitting the feelings he had deep in his heart.

"Forma lleya, lisami" "Fascineya, sephami" someone was singing, Gig's tears stopped and he stood up looking for what this voice was, it sounded familiar. Then it hit him the voice was…

"Haephness!" he said he kept searching but looked below to see the lake glowing in a golden light

"Ferme ello anyarei" "Sopha neya mi" the glow intensified but for some reason it wasn't blinding Gig at all, it felt soothing. He noticed that his wings were also glowing golden.

"Wh-What's going on?" he kept looking around, and saw something in the middle of the lake

He squinted his eyes to see what it was and he went wide eyed at who it was.

"KID!" he ran or rather swam to the middle of the lake

The song kept going as Gig swam to Revya, and also the glow of the lake. Gig got to her and lifted her head from the water and noticed she had her eyes closed, but she opened them slowly after feeling someone call her. When she finally opened them, she saw Gig, crying tears of joy, something she never saw in him. He pulled her into a hug, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She looked around and saw were she was. She looked up and saw the night sky and heard the dying glow of the lake and the song. She started crying herself and returned Gig's hug. The glow died, but the plants, glowed in a multitude of different colors, forming a beautiful surrounding around the lake, the full moon being fully reflected on the water's clear waters. A serene atmosphere, comfortable, for the duo in the lake, still in each other's embrace, in a silence that seemed almost too good.

"Thank you…for bringing me back Gig" she said, tears strickling down her face and onto Gig's shoulder, yet he didn't mind one bit.

"You're welcome…Revya"

**The end**

**A/N: Well how was that for my first oneshot? Reviews are kindly appreciated. And in case anyone is wondering, yes Gig turned into a human when he swam towards Revya. That moment when he turned and went to her, turned him into a human. That is all and see you all later.**


End file.
